


Faith

by Chelsea072498



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accepting, Angst, adjustment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:00:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: This was written for a challenge. Mary Winchester is having trouble adjusting after returning from the dead.





	Faith

**Faith**

She sat in the back, next to the angel. He kept looking at her, watching her, as if he still wasn’t sure what to think of her. Her eyes traveled to the two men in the front seat. They were talking back and forth. They had their own language. They knew each other, inside and out. They were everything she could hope for but nothing like she had ever imagined.

 

Sammy was so tall. Much taller than any of the men in her family. He was gentle though in many way. He had a calmness about him, but she’d seen his anger, his temper, when they’d gone to rescue him. In many ways, she reminded her of John.

 

Dean was driving. He was tall also, but he carried himself different than his younger brother. He carried the world on his shoulders. A burden she’d laid on him unknowingly years before he was born. He was strong, smart, determined, and he was every bit a hunter. Dean was also loving, gentle, and she saw he was full of love, even if he didn’t express it.

“Mom?” Dean called out to her. “Mom?”

“I’m sorry.” She said. “I’m..”

Sam turned and looked at her with a smile. “It’s kind of been a long few days, right?”

“Yeah, it has.” Mary answered. “What is it, Dean?”

“We’re almost home.” He told her. “I asked if you were hungry. We can stop at the diner…”

“I can cook.” Mary told them.

The brothers exchanged a look. “What are you going to cook?”

“What do you have?”

“Cereal?” Dean looked at Sam. “Do we have any noodles left?”

Castiel spoke up. “Perhaps I could take you to the store, Mrs. Winchester.”

“Please, call me Mary.”

Cas nodded. “Would you like to listen to my Ipod. Dean doesn’t like my music.”

Mary smiled. “Dean likes his father’s music.” She saw Dean’s face. “Thank you, Cas. I like a lot of different kinds of music. What are you listening to?”

“It’s called  _Have Faith in Me_.” Cas told her. “The band is called A Day to Remember.”

She smiled as she put one of the ear buds in. “It’s a different beat than I’m use to, but I like it. Thank you. I think I will take you up on the ride to the store. It sounds like my boys haven’t had a lot of time for grocery shopping.”

“They tend to eat out.  A lot.” Castiel said.

“Cas,” Dean moaned.

“Maybe we can change that.” Mary smiled.

A few hours later, she put away groceries and heard the boys laughing. She walked to the library and saw them watching a cartoon on the laptop. She wanted to ask what it was. She wanted to ask if it was something they’d always liked, but she felt like she intruding. Mary knew she was. She was an outsider looking in.

“This is really good, Mom,” Dean said in between bites.

Sam ate slower, almost as if he didn’t like it…

“You don’t like it?” Mary asked him.

“I do…I just…”

“Sammy likes rabbit food.” Dean said. “Salads, organic.”

“Organic?” Mary asked.

“I just try to eat healthy.” Sam explained. “It’s delicious, Mom. It really is.”

Mary smiled. “I’ll try and see if I can find some recipes you’ll like. I remember your father went through a phase like that…”

“Dad?” Dean asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Mary nodded. “He didn’t want anything that was fried. That’s why I took cooking lessons.”

“You…did?” Dean asked. “You never needed to!”

Mary laughed. “It was before you were born.”

A week later, a case came up. She insisted on going. They agreed, but her sons worried. Was she ready? Could she really help them?

The werewolf almost got the best of Dean, but Mary put a bullet in his heart at the last second. Her fear, her concern for her grown child, the motherly instinct she’d had since January 24, 1979 kicked in. She saw the boys look at her and then heard the steps. She turned, almost too late, but pulled the knife from her pocket and stabbed the second wolf in the chest.

Sam ran to her, to make sure she was okay. Dean was frozen. Sam looked at him. “Mom’s okay. She’s fine….”

“What were you thinking? What were we thinking? You aren’t ready for this!” He screamed.

“Dean, I’m fine.” Mary told him. “It’s okay, Sweetheart. We did the job. The werewolves are dead…”

“You almost became dinner!”

“So did you!” Mary said. “Maybe I’ve been gone for over thirty years, but I’m a hunter, Dean, I know what I’m doing!”

The ride back to the bunker was the longest she could have imagined. Dean blasted his music, Sam turned it down and tried to talk to Mary. Dean turned the music up.

Mary knew from Cas that Dean probably wanted to go to a bar. She tried to make the suggestion that they stop for the night. Dean shook his head and kept driving.

Once in the garage, Dean said something. Sam turned to Mary. “Mom, I’m sorry. He…He worries about everyone..”

“I know, Sammy. He’s had to. John put too much on your boys, and especially on Dean. I never wanted this to touch either of you. I wanted you to play sports and go fishing on the weekends. I wanted to make fusses over your first school dances….”

“That life…”

“I know,” Mary’s eyes filled with tears. “Go check on your brother. I need a few minutes.”

She leaned against Baby and thought about how things were now. Her sons were grown men. Good men. They both had good hearts. They’d seen a lot though. More than most ever would. She hadn’t been there for them when they needed her. She knew that it was her own fault. She’d made a deal and had to pay the price.

She walked into the library and saw her boys sitting across from each other. Dean had a beer and was staring at the laptop watching an episode of The Three Stooges. Sam was already searching for their next case.

“Dean, Sam, I need to say something.”

Sam nodded. “Go ahead, Mom.” Dean leaned back and looked at her.

“I need you two to have faith in me. Give me a chance to be everything I was. Since I’ve been back, I’ve tried. I think maybe in some ways, I’m trying too hard. I wasn’t there to make your birthday cakes, or walk you into school on the first day. I never got a chance to find out what your favorite things were.” She saw Sam’s face. “Sam, I didn’t have any chance with you. Dean, I know you still love pie…”

She took a deep breath and swallowed. “I’ve been watching you two since I got back. I feel like an outsider looking in through a window. I want so badly to be a part of your family, but I can’t be. Not right away. We have to get to know each other all over again.”

“Mom….”

“Dean, I’m a hunter. I’m a mother first. That werewolf was going after you and I reacted. I would have done the same for Sammy.”

“The other one,” He looked at her. “I was scared.”

“Sweetheart…”

“I didn’t want to lose you again. I need you, Mom.” Dean told her. He closed his eyes as tears fell. “I didn’t want to….”

Sam knew what his brother and mom needed. He stood up, gave his mom a hug and left them alone. Mary walked to her eldest son and took him into her arms.

“The last time I did this, I could still pick you up,” She laughed through her own tears.

Dean wiped his eyes and looked at her. “I think we’ve got some work to do. Dr. Phil style…”

“Who? Is he a hunter?”

“No, I’ll explain him later.” Dean kissed her cheek. “I love you, Mom.”

“I love you, too.” Mary looked into his eyes. “Dean, you were always such a sweet child. I knew that your heart was huge when you were a year old. I’m so proud of the man you are.”

“I’ve done…”

“You’ve done what you had to. Maybe not the calls I would have made, but I’m not judging you, Dean. You’ve done what you had to to protect your brother, protect yourself…Make me a deal.”

“Huh?”

“We work on having faith in each other.” Mary said. “Sammy, too. We are a family. I know that I expected things to fall into place a little easier but you two have been on your own for far too long.”

“I do believe in you, Mom. I always have.” Dean said.

“Let me believe in you, son. Let me help you.” Mary took his hand. “Amara wanted me to come back for a reason, didn’t she?”

Dean smiled. “I think I know a way to start this whole family thing.”

“What’s that?” Mary asked.

“It’s Sunday.” Dean stood up. “Maybe we should all cook dinner together on Sundays when we aren’t working cases.”

“I think that’s a great idea.”

Sam was listening in and smiled. He turned and saw Cas. “Dude?”

“Things appear to be better.”

“I think so.” Sam told him. “I think Mom and Dean just needed some time.”

Cas nodded. “Have faith, Sam. Your family may not be completely whole again, but you’ve been given back on of the most important missing pieces. That’s a start.”


End file.
